La llamada a Belfegor
by Mafia86
Summary: Levi ha perdido a su madre a la edad de seis años. Su vida cambia de forma radical gracias a ello, y sufre un contacto con alguien diferente de este mundo. ¿Qué le pasará ante su contacto con ese ente?
1. La llamada a Belfegor

Este Fanfiction se suponía iba a estar incluido en el concurso denominado "**Pecados Capitales y tabúes**" de la página de facebook Levihanji Fans planeado por _**Andrea RIffo**_. En mi caso, el pecado capital era **La pereza**, pero al final no participé XDDD, mas quería poner la historia tras haberla comenzado y aprovechando que el Heichou cumple años jaja. Al inicio era un Levihan, pues de eso se trataba el concurso, pero finalmente será enfocado en Levi siendo un chiquillo y el narrador de la historia.

Nota: No soy escritora ni pretendo serlo; sólo escribo porque me gusta y llama mi atención. Mis disculpas por las faltas ortográficas y por algún error garrafal extraño en mi forma de narrar. Aún estoy aprendiendo eso de escribir correctamente.

Siempre mis FF son de corte largo y explicación larga de lo que sucede alrededor del personaje, es mi forma de escritura XDD. Si no es de su agrado, bueno este FF no es para ustedes y yo, no soy la "escritora" para su gusto :D . De todas maneras, si lo leen; espero lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias y Feliz Navidad y próspero Año 2014. ¡Que todos puedan cumplir sus metas! Y obtengan sus regalos esperados este 24-25 XDDD. Yo quiero mi GTA V T_T y mi almohada de Levi –nadie me regaló eso- pero las compraré muajajaja.

-Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (los de SNK) y el Fanfiction no tiene ningún fin de lucro (si alguien quiere enviarme dinero jaja, no me enojo)-

**La llamada a Belfegor (pecado capital pereza). **

…**.**

"_Pensaba que había alejado a esa mujer al haberme convertido en alguien activo en mi vida, pero como siempre; estoy equivocado, porque no soy yo quien elije las reglas del juego una vez que has entrado en el; porque una vez que la conoces, parece ser que ella decide cuando volver a tentarte."_

….

La lluvia de ese día era más fuerte que en años anteriores en la bella ciudad de Calais de Francia. Hacía una lluvia un poco curiosa como pocas veces se daba en la temporada; sintiéndose un poco de sol y hasta viento desde el hogar de mis abuelos maternos. Viento que para alguien común quizá hubiese sido algo refrescante y maravilloso, al ser un día inolvidable tras haberse dado algo que pocas veces en el año podía presenciarse; pero no para mí. Para nada era mi día y nada de eso era estupendo ante mis ojos, ni mucho menos me importaba si se daba ese fenómeno rara vez al año, no en ese instante; no ese día.

Él me la quitó de mi lado, y aquel maldito día tuve que despedirla para siempre.

Ella siempre decía que cuando llovía de esa manera era porque algún animal especial de la naturaleza había nacido en ese mismo instante y que por ello el ecosistema en manera de celebración, producía lluvia con rayos de sol, anunciando el acontecimiento de la forma más maravillosa posible. Esa idea siempre me pareció un poco bizarra y hasta ridícula, "¿_por qué la naturaleza haría eso_?" le pregunté esa vez, y ella como buena madre; sonrió y simplemente me respondió de la mejor manera que siempre lo hacía: "_Porque Dios es quien creó todo esto, Levi; y aunque no entendamos el porqué, simplemente hay que aceptarlo y maravillarnos por esos pequeños milagros, mi hijo_", y como buen hijo le creí cada una de las palabras dichas.

Al menos hasta aquel día creí.

Mientras mis ojos observaban cerca de la ventana de la casa de mis abuelos ese arcoíris gigantesco que cubría el puerto, pude sentir como toda la fe infundada por mis padres desaparecía de mi corazón y de mí ser; junto con las ganas de vivir tras haberla visto desaparecer totalmente, cuando el sepulturero decidió poner la última cantidad de tierra sobre su ataúd.

-_Detesto esto…_ -dije en esa ocasión frente a la ventana.

En mi mente y corazón, ese arcoíris fue la manifestación de la maldita naturaleza y del supuesto Dios restregándome en mi cara la ida de mi madre. Como si me estuvieran diciéndome que estaba junto a ellos y no conmigo, en un lugar tan lejano que ni mis pensamientos pudiesen llegarle; por más que deseara y rogara al cielo me permitieran hacerlo.

….

Creo que era domingo, habían pasado unos días desde su entierro; tampoco recuerdo con exactitud cuántos, supongo que era tan pequeño que esos detalles siempre fueron confusos para mí. Realmente no era como que me importase mucho en realidad, no me interesaba qué día era; ni siquiera la hora. Únicamente me interesó ese gesto que mi padre tuvo conmigo justamente después del entierro, al llevarme a dar un paseo a ese lugar que solía ser mi favorito cuando estábamos juntos los tres. Al menos en ese tiempo era amable conmigo, comprensivo; un excelente padre que buscaba lo mejor para mí, y no es que eso se le haya olvidado actualmente; simplemente no desea verme en el mismo estado en que caí al perderla.

Aún recuerdo ese muelle, era hermoso; con muchas tiendas y sublimes caminos en los cuales puedes caminar sobre madera de primera calidad tan anchos que puedes ir de la mano con alguien sin chocar con otros. Ese muelle, aún tiene ese mirador que siempre llamó mi atención, especialmente al estar sobre ese camino rocoso; haciéndolo interesante, por el cual pasan más de unos cuantos barcos y dónde las olas al chocar con el camino rocoso, genera un impacto visual maravilloso. Sí, adoraba ese lugar. Tan encantador y llamativo, y hasta glamoroso. "_Tan francés_" como diría un extranjero al observarlo por primera vez.

Mi padre tomo de mi mano en ese momento. De mi parte, mi concentración se centraba tanto en no botar mi helado de vainilla que ni me percaté de lo mucho que caminamos y de cómo Erwin me acercó a una de las bancas del lugar.

-_Levi, si no comes ese helado de una vez, se caerá. No quiero que ensucies tu ropa y necesitamos hablar seriamente_ –dijo en un tono frío.

Después de haber dicho eso, recuerdo tiré el helado. Para males no lo hice en el basurero como siempre acostumbraba sino en el suelo, haciéndolo enojar más de lo que se hubiese fastidiado si el helado hubiese caído sobre mis ropas. Sí, mi padre era alguien de carácter fuerte y hasta mandón, supongo que como buen inglés; siempre ha detestado toda actitud que no demuestre ser caballero y un hombre de buenos modales ante los demás.

Posteriormente de haberme obligado a levantar el maldito helado del suelo con mis propias manos y no dejar que fuese a lavarlas. Tuve que permanecer ahí sentado con las manos sucias, escuchando su discurso.

Al menos su voz cambió al hablar por segunda vez, siendo una de un tono más gentil; de tal forma como si estuviese tratando de no sonar como un padre regañando a su pequeño hijo. Sonó amable, amoroso; realmente estaba sorprendido. Erwin no se mostraba de esa manera muy seguido que digamos.

Introduciendo sus dedos por mi negro cabello lentamente hasta mi nuca con su mano izquierda, sus palabras comenzaron a salir de sus labios.

-_Levi, hijo; creo que eres lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que ha sucedido con tu madre. Ella no estará con nosotros nunca más. A partir de ahora seremos únicamente nosotros dos, pero quiero que recuerdes que ella te amó mucho, así como sabes que yo también te amo. No seas reservado con lo que sientas, sé que siempre has sido así; un niño un poco introvertido, a tal punto que los demás piensan que estás aburrido de todo, pero yo te conozco; eres mi hijo después de todo._ –expresó, quitando su mano al finalizar su discurso, mirando aún en dirección a uno de los locales del muelle.

Sentí un escalofrío luego de esas palabras, no sabía realmente qué decir ni qué opinar.

Mi mirada de pronto se tornó nublada; pensé que quizá había sido que el frío había afectado mi vista por unos segundos. Mas no era nada de eso en realidad, aquello que sentía en mi rostro y salía por mis ojos era agua.

Tras haber escuchado las palabras de Erwin, sin haberme dado cuenta la soledad y desesperación habían invadido mi corazón. Mi respiración comenzó a ser un poco más lenta al sentirme aturdido por la tristeza y el deseo intenso que apareció al anhelar verla de nuevo frente a mis ojos diciendo mi nombre u ofreciéndome algo delicioso de comer como siempre solía hacerlo por la tarde.

-_Quiero tenerla cerca…_ -susurré, apretando mis manos llenas de helado seco.

El simple hecho de comprender que todo lo que había sucedido no era un terrible sueño me hizo llorar. Y eso fue lo único que pude hacer en ese instante, sin decir una sola palabra ni un gimoteo, mis lágrimas salían desde mis ojos y siguiendo su recorrido por mis mejillas, cayeron finalmente sobre esas maderas del muelle.

Voltee a verlo.

Como un loco maniaco, una sonrisa se dibujó sobre su rostro, realmente no tenía idea del porqué de ese gesto.

-"_Supongo que los adultos son más complicados de lo que parecen_" -me dije tras observar su reacción.

Pero él fue más astuto, pudo notar mis ojos puestos en él; respondiendo con una voz temblorosa: "_no te preocupes, no estoy loco; Levi. Simplemente no quiero llorar frente a ti, eso se vería patético; que el padre llore más que el hijo_."

No entendí muy bien sus palabras, pero sí recuerdo lo que salió de mi boca. Fue corto y conciso, al nivel de un mocoso de seis años.

-_Padre, ¿y ahora qué haremos_? –pregunté, mirándolo detenidamente.

Quería saber qué iba pasar ahora con nuestras vidas, y saber si aún íbamos a vivir en la hermosa Francia como había sucedido durante estos últimos cuatro años.

Sinceramente, deseaba una respuesta rápida en ese momento, principalmente porque mi corazón comenzaba a sentirse sofocado al permanecer en ese país. Quería marcharme de ahí lo más rápido posible y estar lejos de esa nación. Moría por estar en un lugar nuevo, dónde nada de lo que viera me fuera familiar y no me recordara a ella.

-_Ya veré…_ -respondió, tomando mi mano sin decirme ni una sola palabra después. Llevándome de vuelta a casa de mis abuelos.

Sentándome tras llegar en uno de los sillones de la sala luego de haberme hecho lavar mis manos, habló en inglés con los ancianos; según él, para que yo no entendiera. A veces su ingenuidad y memoria me causaba risa. Tanto trabajo, hizo olvidar –creo – el hecho que mi querida madre me había matriculado en una escuela bilingüe en la que el inglés era el idioma hablado principalmente, seguido del francés.

Pude escuchar y entender cada y una de sus palabras dichas a mis abuelos.

-_Me llevaré a Levi si él lo desea -_ dijo en ese instante.

Sin escuchar la respuesta de mis abuelos quienes se mostraban confusos, caminó en dirección mía. Mirándome fijamente me preguntó en francés.

-_¿Quieres venir conmigo a los Estados Unidos, Levi? Ahí podrás jugar con chicos de tu edad. Hay una niña linda ahí, su nombre es Hanji y es muy dulce; es de tu edad, ¿no te gustaría conocerla? Quizá ella pueda entenderte._

Sabía que hablaba en serio; que no estaba vacilando, por lo que simplemente sin importarme si era África o Asia, respondí.

-_Quiero estar donde papá esté, eso no es aquí; ¿verdad? –_dije en francés.

Sí, quería irme; realmente no aspiraba ir de nuevo a la misma casa en la que estuvimos los tres viviendo, no deseaba tener recuerdos de ella. Lo único que deseaba en ese instante era una única cosa: **No hacer nada, no mover ni un solo dedo de mi cuerpo; quería estar ahí sin hacer nada por el resto de mis días, quería morir**.

-_Entiendo…_ –expresó en inglés.

Ni siquiera dejó que mi boca terminara de pronunciar mis palabras cuando mirando a la maid; solicitó que preparara únicamente el pasaporte y papeles necesarios, así como dos mudadas para el viaje. El grito de mis abuelos era notorio, no entendían cómo únicamente iba a marcharse con esas cosas con su único nieto y fuera de Francia.

- _¿Y los juguetes de Levi?_ -preguntó mi abuela, quien siempre se preocupaba por mi diversión más que por mi educación.

_-¿Y dónde estudiará? No puedes sacarlo de esa manera, ¿acaso deseas que pierda un año? América no es tan buena aceptando a los franceses, ellos nos odian. ¿¡Sabes cuánto inglés habla Levi, al menos!? ¡Sabía que eras un descuidado, pero no permitiremos que nos quites lo único que nos queda de Lily!" _–gritó mi abuelo.

Mi padre no dejó de mirarme a pesar de los reclamos, onriendo habló en inglés.

-A_puesto que sabes más de lo que creo que sabes, ¿o me equivoco hijo? Soy un idiota, ahora hablé en inglés pensando que quizá no sabías…Dudo que tu madre no te haya educado bien_.

Sonreí luego de sus palabras, de hecho una leve carcajada se pudo escuchar mientras la maid bajaba por las escaleras.

No respondí a sus palabras, simplemente me levanté y abrasé a mis abuelos en símbolo de despedida. No quería hablar nada, sólo pretendía irme de ahí y poder comenzar esa vida nueva que Erwin me había prometido.

…..….

Horas después mi padre y yo nos pusimos camino a los Estados Unidos, ese país que los demás llamaban "**La nación de la libertad**" y que mis compañeros de escuela siempre visitaban; contado historias curiosas acerca de todas comidas raras que se hacían en ese lugar. Relatos que llamaban un poco mi interés; pero en ese momento el país era lo de menos, lo importante para mí en aquella época era permanecer en un lugar nuevo y que no me hiciera recordarla.

Así como el país era lo de menos, lo era el discurso de Talín acerca de la supuesta cultura "americana". El chico pelirrojo -y la mano derecha de mi padre -, con su peinado y manera particular de caminar, iba de un lado para otro; diciendo estupideces y de todas las supuestas maravillas de los Estados Unidos como ícono de la cultura contemporánea.

-_Deberías de ver la estatua de la Libertad. Los franceses se la regalaron a los estadounidenses_ –dijo emocionado aquella vez.

_-Talin, tu eres Alemán… -dije un poco extrañado de su alegría._

_-¿¡Y qué mi lindo Levi!? _

_-¿A dónde se supone que iré a vivir? Realmente no quiero ir a un lugar campestre._

_-¡New York! –gritó -¡Vivirás en un condominio divino! Frente a la casa de los Zakarius y junto a la casa de los Zoe._

_-Conozco a Mike, ¿pero quiénes son los otros?_

_-Los nuevos científicos que ayudarán a elaborar la vacuna que hará que la empresa farmacéutica de tú bello y apuesto y musculoso padre gane millones de dólares._

_-Con que científicos…Que aburrido…_

_-Ellos no interesan, ¿y que tal si te digo que tienen una hija de tu edad?_

_-Ah… -dije._

_-Hanji es linda. Sus padres siempre le han inculcado sus conocimientos. Es todo un prodigio. Pero aún así, ella estudia en casa. Una vez la pude conocer, es simpática. _

_-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que buscar chicas –insistí un poco molesto –No voy a ese estúpido país para buscar novia._

_-¿De qué hablas, mi bello Levi? ¡Naturalmente no puedes! Hanji es tu prometida._

_-¿¡Cómo!? –grité._

_-¿No…No lo sabías? –preguntó nervioso._

_-Por lo visto se les olvidó avisarme. ¿¡Cómo pudo comprometerme con una nerd y sin mi permiso!?_

_-El padre de Hanji es el tercer socio mayoritario de la corporación, no son simples científicos. Si Mike no tuviera como hijo a Moblit y hubiese nacido una niña; ella hubiese sido tu futura esposa. Además, tu madre fue quien aprobó a Hanji…Tu padre no la deseaba, quería buscar a otra; tu madre insistió._

_-Mi madre fue quien la eligió… -susurré –Ya veo… -dije un poco sonriente –Si ella pensó que sería buena esposa, entonces no me opondré. Mi madre era excelente juzgando el corazón de las personas. Oye Talin, ¿qué fue lo que dijo acerca de esa Hanji?_

_-Ay Levi lindo, no quiero…_

_-Dilo._

_-Ah… pues…dijo que ella sería la única capaz de callarte y ponerte en tu lugar. Pero que también la única que te salvaría de este mundo frío y cruel. Que ella sería la única chica en el mundo capaz de hacerte reír. _

_-Tch, cursilerías… -dije molesto –Pensé que diría algo más…_

_-Ahora no lo comprendes, pero yo creo que ella tiene razón. Yo creo lo mismo –sonrió._

_-Calla –respondí, acomodándome en uno de los asientos –Mejor háblame de esas porquerías de historias, luego yo juzgaré a esa tal Hanji, tch._

….

Después de contarme la historia de independencia de esa nación, y de cómo los franceses e ingleses combatieron entre sí por esas tierras –historia que tampoco era de mi interés- mis bostezos comenzaron a ser tan notorios que sus palabras comenzaron a desaparecer conforme mis ojos se ponían llorosos. Recuerdo que al verme me dijo en ese tono amable tan típico de él.

-_Levi amorcito, ¿quieres chocolate caliente para dormir mejor? Mi lindo pequeño de ojos color cielo_. –mirándome sonriente.

Odiaba que me llamara amorcito, me hacía sentir como una niña; al menos el chocolate supo bien en esa ocasión, así como la almohada que me entregaron y la cama en la que pude dormir luego.

Increíblemente, era mi primera vez en ese jet, al ser el que siempre usaba para viajes de negocios y no para los viajes familiares; era natural que nunca hubiese estado en el.

Ninguna de las atenciones de Talin quitó ese deseo y sentimiento de cansancio, de agotamiento tal, que el simple hecho de mover mis dedos se había convertido en algo insoportable.

Me fue imposible no caer dormido. Fue hasta que abrí mis ojos y vi a mi padre sentado junto a mí con su mano sobre mi pecho, mientras miraba en dirección al frente como si estuviese perdido entre sus pensamientos que me percaté de la situación. Me había dormido y alguien –supongo que Talin -se dispuso a ponerme sobre esa suave cama.

Al notar mi leve movimiento, Erwin simplemente preguntó si tenía hambre y mencionó las horas faltantes para llegar a nuestro destino; yéndose segundos después a contestar el celular que había sonado una vez dijo sus palabras.

No sentí alegría de sus palabras.

De nuevo ese cansancio vino a mi cuerpo, como si fuese un escalofrío que llega cuando sientes la brisa del viento al caminar en una calle desolada. Se sintió extraño y hasta confuso.

-"_¿Cómo me puedo aún sentir agotado si acabo de dormir unas cinco horas?" -_me pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama. -"¿_Acaso es así como dicen que uno se siente los primeros meses luego de tener una pérdida cómo la mía_?"-volví a pensar; colocándome mis zapatillas deportivas en mis pies.

Estaba cansado, mis ojos se cerraban de manera automática al estar sentado sobre la cama. Un bostezo apareció; pareciéndome normal, de todas maneras acababa de levantarme.

-"_Las personas lo hacen al despertar, ¿no?" -_maquinaba al levantarme lentamente, mirando en dirección a mi padre, quien se movilizaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono al lado de su oreja derecha, hablando en inglés con su mejor amigo y socio Mike como era costumbre.

Recuerdo que mencionaron un nombre familiar en la conversación más de una vez. "_Hanji_", dijo mi padre al voltearme y sonreírme levemente. No tenía idea de la importancia que tendría ella en mi vida. No me pasaba por mi mente de mocoso, cuánto ella me ayudaría en mi vida para mi salvación de todas las maneras posibles. Conocerla, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en mi vida.

En ese momento, ni su nombre fue de ayuda para quitar el deseo de no hacer nada en mi vida. Quería dormir y permanecer ahí inmóvil por el resto de mis días. Así que hice lo mejor que sabía hacer y que creo aún sé hacer: **leer manga**. Al menos eso me mantuvo entretenido durante ese maldito viaje aburrido, lleno de adultos y su estúpido mundo de negocios; en el cual realmente sabía que en algún momento me tendría que ver envuelto al ser el único heredero de esa mega corporación a la que pertenecía Erwin.

Pensé que leer manga iba quitar esa sensación de debilidad y ganas inmensas de dormir que invadían mi cuerpo cada vez más; mas no fue así. Conforme mis yemas tocaban cada hoja, mis bostezos aparecían de nuevo como si por cada vez que tocaba una hoja, estuviese invocando al maldito de Morfeo y poco a poco me estuviesen absorbiendo las energías.

-"_Pero si se supone que el dormir es la manera que nos hace acabar con el cansancio_" -me pregunté, tapándome la boca. -"¿_Acaso alguien de estos sirvientes ineptos de mi padre, se atrevió a ponerle algo a mi bebida sin mi permiso_?" -me dije, tirando el manga al suelo al sentir que las lágrimas en mis llorosos ojos no me estaban permitiendo leer con claridad y menos ver los grandiosos dibujos que tanto deseaba llegar a practicar cuando llegase a casa.

Mirando de nuevo a mi padre quien aún seguía pegado a ese maldito celular como si fuese parte de su cuerpo, bostecé de nuevo. Deseando dormir un poco más, decidí levantarme; dar un par de vueltas en ese maldito aparato volador que ni mi madre ni yo habíamos visto, al ser prácticamente la oficina voladora de Erwin. Pensando que quizá eso quitaría mis ganas de dormir.

Luego de un rato de caminar por ahí, pasé por un lado de bebidas. Aburrido y sediento, decidí servirme una de las bebidas prohibidas por los adultos. Tomé sin que nadie se diese cuenta la botella de Vodka. Lentamente tras checar que nadie estaba viéndome, como si supiese lo que estuviese haciendo, tome uno de esos vasos que siempre les veía agarrar; y serví la cantidad que siempre observaba que los adultos consumían.

Realmente me estaba divirtiendo, era curioso que me llamase más la atención ese mundo, que el que estaba y debía de vivir al tener únicamente seis años; dónde los carros y los video juegos debían de ser mi locura. Pero no, como siempre yo era alguien diferente, como si proviniera de otra época y fuese otro sujeto que hubiese reencarnado en este cuerpo de mocoso.

La bebida fue todo lo que no esperaba: asqueroso, amargo y vomitivo.

Mi padre, se sorprendió de maneras antes no vistas al saber dónde estaba y al enterarse lo que estaba consumiendo tras encontrarme luego de unos cinco minutos de estarme buscando. Para mi desgracia, las delatoras de mi ausencia habían sido mis zapatillas, después de haberlas quedado en quién sabe dónde; ahí solitarias e indicando que su dueño andaba en un paradero distinto.

Fue extraño para él, había dejado dos cosas desordenadas; sí, le pareció raro que de un pronto a otro su perfeccionista y pulcro hijo, haya dejado de manera tan desordenada objetos de su propiedad, luego de haber dejado el manga y mis zapatillas tiradas por ahí.

Como si estuviese quitando un objeto peligroso, retiró el vaso de mis labios con una mirada un poco más dura y un tono ronco, dijo: "S_abes que este bar es para adultos, Levi. Ve y compórtate como un niño de tu edad_".

Sin decirle nada, simplemente me bajé de la silla; mirando un poco el vaso como si estuviese viendo algo que detestas, pude sentirme un poco mareado.

-"¿_Es ese el efecto del alcohol_?" -me dije mientras era sujetado por el brazo, escuchando de fondo otro de los famosos discursos de mi padre acerca de lo que debía y no hacer a la edad que tenía.

No recuerdo lo que dijo, era fastidioso y sólo sé que mi sueño me fue dominando conforme mis pasos avanzaban, como si me hubiesen dado una especie de pastilla o un sedante en cual debería de dormirte segundos después. Incrementándose junto con ese sueño, unas ganas inmensas por estar ahí tirado como un cojín de sillón. Pensé en ese instante al ser jalado: "_No estaría nada mal no hacer nada por un buen tiempo_".

Fui un idiota al desear eso con todas mis ganas y corazón; no debí, idiota.

No me di cuenta que mi deseo había atraído algo, o mejor dicho; la había atraído a ella. Sí, la llamé sin haberme dado cuenta. La atraje hacia mi vida al querer con toda mi alma y pasión, hacer absolutamente nada por el resto de mis días.

Le abrí una puerta sin querer.

Había pedido dejar de hacer todo aquello que antes hacía, abandonar mis deseos de vida y mis actividades diarias. No me percaté de lo que atraje a mi vida con tan solo decir en mis pensamientos: "S_ólo aspiro con todo, estar acostado en cama para siempre_".

…

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde nuestra llegada a New York, pude conocer esa ciudad en su totalidad.

Quedé un poco decepcionado a decir verdad, esa ciudad no era tan interesante como la describían mis compañeros de clase, mas tenía algo que llamaba mi atención. La vida ahí era agitada, donde nadie perdía el tiempo en ver paisajes y en estupideces; enfocándose principalmente en sus trabajos para mantener su posición social y económica lo más intacta posible.

Paradójicamente no era el estilo de vida que estaba teniendo. Al contrario de lo que sucedía afuera, no había ido aún a la escuela –perdiendo un año escolar al no sentirme en condiciones – ni tampoco salía por mis medios. Cuando lo hacía era porque mi padre me obligaba a ir de museo en museo con Hanji y Moblit, –detestaba hacerlo, los museos me aburrían y aún lo hacen – quienes se había convertido en mi sombra.

Me había convertido en un chico más reservado durante esos meses y en alguien que le fastidiaba tener a alguien cerca, incluyendo a mis seres queridos y personas cercanas. El simple hecho de tener que mover la boca para expresar algún tipo de palabra me resultara lo más problemático del mundo.

Los sicólogos le indicaban a mi padre que todo era parte del proceso de duelo, y que era muy normal que prácticamente de un día para otro al haberse caído mi mundo tras la muerte de mi madre a mis seis años; todo aquello que me importaba algo lo hubiese abandonado. Esos bastardos lo llamaban _depresión_, yo lo llamaba _mierdas._

Aún a mis veintidós años pienso en ello, y no tengo respuesta. _¿Acaso era depresión? ¿O simplemente me rendí y fui preso de ella sin haberme dado cuenta?_ ¿Acaso dejé que esas malditas ganas de holgazanear poseyeran mi cuerpo como si nada? Realmente no tengo idea del nombre de la causa que hizo que apareciese en mi vida después.

….

Una de esas noches, Erwin había terminado su lectura del estúpido cuento ese de caperucita roja que tanto detestaba. Nunca entendí el porqué de su insistencia en leerme esa mierda, como si fuera una niña. Como detesto los cuentos de Disney, no hay nada como leer cuentos Franceses, al menos son más coloridos y menos afeminados.

En aquella noche, el frío neoyorkino era intenso; por lo que mi rubio padre decidió hacerme un poco de té, acompañándolo con las galletas que tanto me gustaban con el fin de poder hacerme dormir lo más rápido posible. El bastardo me conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía que esa combinación era como un maldito conjuro del sueño; siempre que me comía eso caía luego rendido como un bebé recién nacido.

Con su tono particular habló.

-_Espero que con esto puedas dormir, parece que el cuento no hizo efecto_ –dijo, mientras quitaba de mis manos la tasa y el plato de galletas.

-_Aún no he terminado_.

-_Sí_ –hablando con un tono mandón, como de costumbre.

-_Bastardo_… -susurré.

-¿_Qué fue lo que dijiste_?

-_No recuerdo que fueras sordo, ¿o es que ya estás viejo; padre_?

-_¡Levi! _–gritó, mirándome con esos ojos llenos de furia –_No recuerdo haberte enseñado esas palabras. ¿Acaso es esto otra de las fases de tu estado?_

-_Ya te dije que no me pasa nada, y deja de tratarme como un idiota con problemas mentales. No pasa nada, ¿es tan malo desear dormir?_

_-Cuando lo haces todo el día, sí._

_-No lo hago todo el día. ¿O es que se te olvida que todos los malditos días salgo con la fastidiosa esa y el imbécil ese al menos por más de tres horas?_

_-Esa fastidiosa es tu novia y ese que llamas imbécil es Moblit, el hijo de Mike; mi mejor amigo._

_-Como sea… -levantándome de la cama –Déjame solo, padre._

_-Levi, mañana irás donde el sicólogo de nuevo._

_-No sirven. _

_-Te llevaré a donde un siquiatra, entonces._

_-Oh vaya, con que deseas drogarme. Bien hecho padre._

_-Si es necesario, te llevaré donde un cura –_señaló, saliendo de la habitación.

_-Tch, ellos me caen mal…son más inútiles que esos sicólogos de porquería –_dije, poniendo el llavín de la puerta –_No hacer nada_… -susurré –_No es tan malo como dicen_…

Y era cierto, realmente me había acostumbrado a pensar eso y a actuar de esa manera. Había dejado de ser yo mismo, y era como si durante esos meses en esta ciudad estadounidense; hubiese comenzado a ser otra persona con actitudes muy distintas a las acostumbradas. Y mi padre comenzaba a notarlo, y estaba más que incómodo con mi nueva forma de ser.

-"_No soy un vago_"- me decía cada vez que pensaba en sus palabras, acostado en mi cama -"_Simplemente estoy descansando para poder volver a ser yo mismo, por ahora es mejor descansar y dormir mucho. Es lo que quiero hacer para recuperarme_" -me mentía.

Había dejado de ser ordenado, limpio y hasta una persona organizada en mi vida; convirtiéndome en una persona que disfrutaba más de estar tirado por ahí, que estudiando y leyendo. Sí, en esos momentos era alguien a quien el dormir y estar viendo televisión haciendo zapping cuando no me obligaban a salir; se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito durante esos meses.

-_No quiero detenerme_… -susurré –¿_Pero por qué no deseo detenerme?_

Comencé a sentirme un poco diferente en esa noche al acostarme en mi cama. Como si un pequeño cosquilleo se diera en mi espalda y cuello, me sentí extraño. Esa sensación era nueva para mí, no era común sentirme de esa manera. Pensé que quizá las pastillas que ya me obligaban a tomar estaban haciendo efecto.

-"_De todas maneras toda droga tiene un efecto secundario_" –pensé ingenuamente, entre cerrando mis ojos al sentirme cansado.

Y así pasó, me dormí.

Entre sueños esa voz se escuchó. Fue la primera vez que ella me llamaba y se presentaba físicamente en mis sueños. Su voz me hizo sentir extraño, con un poco de escalofrío al escuchar llamar mi nombre por primera vez.

-_Levi_ –susurró –_Abre tus ojos, Levi _–insistió.

Era sumamente extraño, entre sueños escuchaba una voz desconocida de una mujer de una edad aproximada a los treinta. Con un tono suave para mis oídos, como si estuviese contándome un cuento tierno que necesitase ser susurrado.

-_Despierta_ –volvió a decir –_Tú me llamaste y deseaste; abre esos lindos ojos, Levi_ –replicó en un tono más serio.

No solo podía escucharla, sino que podía escuchar mis pensamientos en una especie de eco. Como ese sonido que se escucha cuando estás encerrado en el baño y comienzas a hablar en voz alta.

-_Espera_… -repliqué –_No te conozco, ¿cómo es que estás en mis sueños_?

No obtuve respuesta alguna.

Estaba aún más confundido, alguien llamaba mi nombre pero cuando pregunté la razón; su voz se apagó.

Estuve insistiendo por unos minutos más en mis sueños por una respuesta de su parte, mas nunca obtuve alguna respuesta de esa voz. "_Ahora sí estoy oficialmente loco_", pensé en ese instante al maquinar que quizá esos malditos cuentos realmente deben de ser endemoniadamente absurdos, a tal punto que te hacen soñar mierdas extrañas por las noches.

….

Había pasado unos cuantos años desde que la escuché; cinco y unos cuantos meses para ser exactos. Mi padre seguía insistiendo en mis visitas al sicólogo y a tener a Hanji cerca de mí. Debo admitir que a mis casi doce años, era mejor tener a esa cuatro ojos de mierda a mi lado hablando de cosas absurdas que tratar de darle explicación a mis pensamientos, comportamientos y sueños recurrentes acerca de aquel encuentro al Dr. Pixis.

No estaba mejorando después de tanto tiempo, todo lo contrario.

Mi orden se había ido al carajo, mi nivel de limpieza en mi casa y cuarto era equivalente a la de un indigente, y mis ganas por hacer algo eran igual a cero. Únicamente las hacía cuando se me insistía tanto que no podía resistirme a hacerlo, el resto del día lo pasaba en mi cuarto; jugando videojuegos y comiendo por ahí después de mis lecciones en casa–gane un poco de peso, cabe recalcar -, como si fuese un almohadón tirado en un sillón; casi inerte.

Era un completo desastre y ella, mi futura esposa lo había notado. Curiosamente eso me ponía nervioso, su opinión a lo largo de los años comenzaba a importarme más de lo que yo hubiera deseado y pensado en ese momento. Supongo que desde esa edad, ella comenzó a gustarme sin que yo lo aceptara como lo hago ahora.

-_Es extraño que uses únicamente ropa deportiva, Erwin dijo que la detestabas. ¿Mintió_? –dijo ese día tras entrar a la casa con un poco de pastel en mano, luego de sus clases en casa.

-_Deja ya eso _–respondí, dejándola pasar.

-¿_Y cómo te fue con el Dr. Pixis?_

_-Lo mismo de siempre… -_sentándome.

-¿_Dijo algo acerca de tus sueños?_

_-¿Cómo es que sabes de eso? –_pregunté molesto –_Ah, déjame adivinar…el bastardo de mi padre te lo dijo. Tch, no volveré a contarle nada._

-_No hay nada malo en que me cuente acerca de ti, Levi. Nunca lo haces_ –susurró –_Sé que no te simpatizo tanto y que siempre te aburre mis pláticas, pero me importas. Eres un buen chico._

-_No debes fingir interés, Hanji_ –respondí en un tono más amigable.

-_Ahora me simpatizas, aunque lo dudes. Y esa chica con la que has estado soñandoluego de aquel encuentro me preocupa. No pareces ser alguien que mientas por atención, yo creo en esos sueños y en ese encuentro. ¿Al menos sabes quién es, o su nombre?_

_-Ni idea… -_murmuré –_Quizá deba comenzar a llamarla en mis sueños, tal vez de esa manera vuelva a aparecer. Tengo curiosidad de su identidad y razón por el cual aquella vez comenzó a hablarme._

_-¿Qué harás si ella responde?_

_-Seguirle el juego._

_-¿No crees que eso puede ser peligroso?_

_-Es un sueño, no es como si fuera a pasarme algo._

_-No contaría con ello. Aunque no lo creas, hay cosas y seres extraños en este mundo._

_-¿Preocupada?_

_-Sí y mucho. _

_-Hanji, no pasará nada. Fue hace cinco años que la escuché, no será igual._

_-Levi mejor déjalo así, quizá fue algo sin explicación. ¿Por qué le sigues dando tanta importancia a eso?_

_-No dejo de sentir esos escalofríos en la noche, es como si todos los días estuviese a mi lado. No me he sentido igual desde que ella me llamó. Necesito enfrentarla de nuevo, de lo contrario dudo poder ser el mismo. _

_-¿Escalofríos?_

_-Peor, siempre siento un dolor de cuello y espalda; incluyendo los malditos escalofríos, son tres cosas que no sentía antes de ese contacto._

_-Ya veo… -_susurró.

Nos estábamos volviendo cercanos Hanji y yo. Y eso ya no me estaba resultando tan incómodo como antes. "¿_Será la maldita adolescencia_?", me pregunté más de una vez al analizar ese cambio. "¿_O quizá es que realmente me está gustando_?", volví a cuestionarme, al no haber entendido aún que sí, ella me gustaba más de lo que comprendía mi mente adolescente.

-_Debo irme_ –sonrió –_Hablaremos mañana, ¿sí?_

_-Oye… -_dije un poco nervioso –_Dentro de unas semanas, será tu cumpleaños…_

-_Mi padre dijo que quería llevarme a Francia_. _Deberías de ir con nosotros_.

-_Erwin me tiene prohibido ir fuera del país sin él. Cree que estoy loco_.

-_No lo estás, simplemente aún te ha costado superar lo de tu madre._

_-No, lo dudo. Creo que es ella Hanji, después de ella; ese sentimiento de cansancio me ha dominado como nunca._

_-¿Necesitas que me quede contigo?_

_-No. Estaré bien._

_-Sabes dónde encontrarme –_sonrió, acercándose a mi rostro –_Si contactarte con ella te hará regresar a tu verdadero ser, entonces hazlo_ –dijo, tomando mi rostro –_Quizá esto ayude… -_besándome.

-_Ah..._ –respondí sonrojado luego de ser besado por mi futura esposa.

Minutos después del beso, despedía Hanji en la puerta de su casa. Regresando a la mía, sentí un poco de sed, por lo que me dispuse a dirigirme a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua.

De nuevo esa sensación extraña.

Tomé el vaso una vez servida el agua fría y probé un sorbo. Desafortunadamente mi sed no había sido saciada por ese simple vaso, así que me serví de nuevo un poco de agua. "_Quizá con esto se quiten esas ganas de beber_", pensé mientras tomaba mi segundo vaso con agua.

No funcionó.

Dejé el vaso sobre uno de los estantes de la cocina, tenía muy pocas ganas de lavarlo. Así que caminé en dirección a mi cuarto con la esperanza que esa nueva sensación que estaba experimentando se terminara. Mas no fue así.

De nuevo me sentía cansado, con escalofríos y dolor de cuello.

Llegando a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta dispuesto a tirarme sobre la cama, realmente ya ni me molestaba por cambiarme la ropa antes de dormir –así había sido por años desde que me había convertido en ese Levi holgazán –así que me tiré sin tantas preocupaciones.

Cerré mis ojos una vez que estaba en cama.

Fue cuando apareció de nuevo, después de tantos años en mis sueños.

-_Tanto tiempo sin vernos_ –susurró –_Parece que has cambiado. Diría que estás listo para que hablemos._

Mi cuerpo se acalambró al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

-_Ella tiene razón, en este mundo habitan seres extraños. ¿Quieres saber quién soy?_ –dijo entre risas.

Quería hablar, responderle todo aquello que estaba hablando, pero no pude. Estaba paralizado desde la punta de mis cabellos hasta la punta de mis pies; inmóvil como una estatua.

Únicamente la escuchaba resonar en mi cabeza con esa voz sensual.

-_¿Escalofríos? _–preguntó un poco burlona –_¿O es ese dolor de cuello es la razón por la cual no respondes? No, no lo es…porque aunque lo dudes; sé muy bien lo que has sentido, pensado y deseados estos últimos años desde nuestro encuentro. Tú me llamaste, tú me buscaste; tú me deseaste ¿y ahora preguntas el porqué de tu cambio, Levi? No seas ingenuo. Anda, deséalo con más fuerza y quizá así puedas verme. Vamos… _-comentó.

Y así lo hice.

Quería verla, terminar con la duda tras estos años. Deseaba saber qué era o quién era y por qué decía que yo era el causante de nuestro encuentro.

-"¿_A qué se refería con que yo causé eso_?" –pensé.

-_Juguemos entonces…_ -dijo, mostrando poco a poco su cuerpo en esa especie de sueño –_Finalmente nos vemos frente a frente. ¿Debería ser formal y decir un "_H_ola, Levi" o simplemente debería decir "¿Cómo has estado?"?_ –preguntó entre carcajadas como si todo fuera un juego –¿_Sabes quién soy?_

Saliendo de algo que parecía una especie de neblina, sus piernas largas aparecieron seguido por sus caderas y parte frontal de su cuerpo; finalizando por su rostro y esa hermosa cabellera rojiza y larga hasta sus caderas.

Era una mujer despampanante, como esas que a veces se veían en la televisión en horarios que mis padres no dejaban que viese la televisión al indicarme cuando era pequeño, que los niños no debían de ver cosas de adultos. Ahora que lo pienso, la palabra que mejor la describiría sería sensual, sí; una mujer pelirroja sumamente sensual con una voz tentadora, capaz de convencerte de hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Y aunque era un mocoso en esa época y no sentí ninguna atracción carnal como la sentiría un adulto, fue capaz de manipularme a su antojo.

¿Cómo no caer entonces? Sí, mi estupidez fue grande en ese tiempo, no me percaté que la muerte de mi madre generó caos de todas las maneras posible en mi ser, en mi alma y en mi corazón especialmente, convirtiéndome en alguien cansado, con ganas inmensas de dejar tirado todo; siendo presa fácil de la tristeza por mi débil corazón, transformándome después de esas semanas de su muerte en alguien que nunca había sido en mis pocos años de vida: Un holgazán de primera. Haciéndome la presa más fácil para ella, quien estaba más que interesada en llevarme y llevarse algo que llamaba su atención: mi alma.

-_No tengas miedo, Levi_ -dijo sonriente -_No te haré daño, no quiero que pienses que vengo por algo malo, al contrario; vengo a darte algo que necesitas desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi nombre es Belfegor y soy quien te quitará todos esos dolores, tristezas y arrepentimientos que sientes al estar todo el día sentado viendo televisión y sintiéndote miserable. Yo puedo darte eso y más; puedo darte libertad. Lo único que debes hacer es aceptarme y llamarme por mi nombre. _

_-"¿Llamarla?" _–pensé –"_Quiero hacerlo, ¿pero cómo_?".

No pude decir nada, las palabras nunca salieron de mi boca; mas su oferta fue tan atractiva que en mis pensamientos dije sonriente "_quiero lo que ella me ofreció, de todas maneras es un sueño ¿qué puede pasar_?".

Mi ingenuidad y estupidez hicieron que no me diera cuenta que con esos pensamientos y deseos había aceptado su oferta, realizando un contrato al haberlo codiciado con toda mi alma y corazón. Dije "_sí quiero_" de forma automática al demonio más peligroso de todos; encaminándome sin darme cuenta en las madres de las desgracias.

Y así fue, a la mañana siguiente al despertarme de esa experiencia, estando en la tina de baño preparándome para comenzar mis clases con un padre hablando por teléfono al tener una llamada de trabajo. De un pronto a otro, una especie de sueño vino a mí de forma extraña, como si alguien me hubiese dado una especie de sedante y quisiera dormirme inmediatamente.

Mis piernas comenzaron a dormirse al igual que mis brazos, así como de un pronto a otro mis ojos ya estaban cerrados, y mi cuerpo debajo del agua.

Como si me hubieran transportado a otro mundo al abrir mis ojos, ella estaba de nuevo ahí; con ese vestido rojo al igual que su cabellera; sonriente, extendiendo sus brazos de nuevo como si desease abrazarme.

Esta vez sus palabras fueron más cortas.

-_Hola, Levi. ¿Has estado bien?_ -preguntó.

No recuerdo haber comenzado a sentir malestar o algo por el estilo, realmente no sentía nada de asfixia, y mucho menos entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero por alguna razón verla me hizo sentir bien, porque ella me había liberado del dolor que sentía por la muerte de mi madre y la culpa por el nivel de vida que había estado llevando durante todo estos años durante su abrazo.

-_He visto que has dejado de hacer todo aquello que deseabas y te gustaba. Has dejado de hacer también todos tus deberes y tu padre aún así no te ha castigado, ¿vez que no es tan malo no hacer nada_? – murmuró.

Sonriente preguntó.

-¿_Te sientes bien_? –continuando su abrazo.

A lo que respondí tímidamente.

-N_o, no mucho_.

Y era cierto, comenzaba a sentirme un poco mareado, sin aire. Y era normal, al otro lado en el mundo real, mi cuerpo estaba en una tina agonizando por falta de aire al estar hundido en la tina llena de agua.

Mirándome fijamente habló.

-¿_Quieres acabar con ese dolor? Porque si me dices las palabras correctas yo puedo ayudarte, Levi_.

Su voz esta vez sonaba un poco más insistente, un poco más urgida que antes. Quizá necesitaba mí respuesta antes que mi cuerpo se rindiera.

-_Yo…_ -dije un poco mareado -_No sé, yo… _-respondí cansado y con duda en mi corazón.

Soltándome comenzó a alejarse, diciendo algo en tono sonriente.

-_Ah, con que aún no…Está bien, Levi, nos vemos luego. No te olvides de lo que puedo ofrecerte, sólo debes desearlo con todo el corazón y apareceré frente a tus ojos_.

Después de sus palabras recuerdo haberme desmayado en mi sueño, despertando una vez que mis ojos pudieron abrirse de nuevo en un hospital de la ciudad amarrado de pies y manos, junto a mi padre quien al verme, me dio esa mirada fría que recibiría a partir de ese día al haberme encontrado bajo en agua ensangrentado tras haber quebrado aparentemente el espejo que había frente a la tina y haber cortado mis venas con el vidrio.

Mi padre pensó que traté de asesinarme por la depresión, por no haberme concentrado en ninguna actividad; por haber cedido a la vagancia y al desorden.

Realmente nunca pude entender qué rayos pasó esa noche, sólo sé que gracias a la llegada de mi padre Erwin, pude escapar de ella tras haberme sacado de esa bañera más muerto que vivo justo a tiempo antes de que pudiese aceptar totalmente a su llamado.

Luego de mi recuperación y más citas con el Dr. Pixis, Erwin no me dejó en paz; convertirme en un chico laborioso, haciendo que por un lago tiempo dejase de soñar con ella, con la bella pelirroja.

Pensaba que había alejado a esa mujer al haberme convertido en alguien activo en mi vida, pero como siempre; estoy equivocado, porque no soy yo quien elije las reglas del juego una vez que has entrado en el; porque una vez que la conoces, parece ser que ella decide cuando volver a tentarte.

Y así fue, ella decidió volver a aparecer diez años después.

**¿Fin?**

…..

Hola, espero les haya sido de su agrado. Sí es así, gracias y si no es así gracias también.

Aunque no lo crean, la chica que aparece, sí existe y es el demonio de la pereza –eso dice google, jaja -. Se dice que existen dos maneras de que aparezca y que según esa manera, su figura es distinta.

Bueno, les dejo y nos vemos :D Feliz navidad y Año nuevo – jaja sé que ya lo dije – ¡Chaou!


	2. Extra 1

**La llamada a Belfegor (capítulo Extra)**

Me había convertido en una persona totalmente diferente diez años después ese nefasto encuentro. Era activo, deportista, estudioso, y hasta era un excelente prometido con mi futura esposa. Finalmente era alguien que merecía vivir, al ser el hijo que tanto soñó tener Erwin y el hombre deseado por los padres de Hanji. Estaba feliz que ella y yo realmente nos hayamos enamorado y que nuestro compromiso fuese algo más que una simple unión de negocios para nuestros padres.

A mis veintidós años, era un exitoso Economista y como era de esperarse, estaba a cargo de la uno de los departamentos de la corporación a la que tanto mi padre y mis futuros suegros pertenecían. Encargado de la parte financiera de la farmacéutica en la Hanji trabajaba.

Mi hermosa y querida prometida en esos momentos se había convertido en una farmacéutica de re nombre como era de esperarse. Es una genio, que nos ayudó a ganar más de un premio en el campo de la ciencia por varios años cuando aún era una estudiante. Y muchos más después de graduarse.

No la había visto ni en sueños y mucho menos la había sentido, mas el dolor de cuello y espalda estaban ahí siempre. Esa maldita sensación de no estar solo no desaparecía.

Era como una maldición.

Sé que ella estaba ahí, no la veía; mas estoy seguro que siempre estaba vigilante, esperando por la mínima caída. "_No hay nada interesante en llevarse a un idiota perdido, eso no es reto_", pensaba todas las mañanas al levantarme, tratando de dar explicación a lo sucedido diez años atrás y buscando la explicación más razonable para entender el porqué desistió a último minuto.

Tenía el presentimiento que nuestros encuentros no habían finalizado.

...

Hanji había decidido que estuviésemos en mi apartamento ese día. Nos agradaba estar juntos viendo las noticias y comiendo algo antes de que ella se fuese a su apartamento para dormir.

Los preparativos de nuestra boda y el trabajo la tenían un poco ofuscada y de mal humor últimamente, así que esa noche; tenía pensado hacer algo especial para liberar esa maldita tensión creciente entre ambos. No deseaba que hubiese problemas, mucho menos antes de casarnos.

-¿_Quieres comer algo especial_? –preguntó, caminando en dirección a mi cocina.

-_No. Será mejor que pidamos algo a domicilio_.

-¡_Nunca tienes comida_! –abriendo el refrigerador - _¿Qué comes entonces?_

_-Sabes bien que paso más en la oficina que en este lugar_ –respondí un poco molesto –_Sería un desperdicio comprar comida._

-¿¡_Y cómo harás cuando nos casemos_!? –replicó –¿_Vamos a vivir aquí, en este apartamento vacío y sin comida_?

-_Ni idea…_

_-¿Acaso pensaste en eso? _

-_No soy el único que trabaja como loco, Hanji_ –dije sin prestarle mucha atención al estar leyendo el periódico.

-¿_Y cómo haremos cuando tengamos hijos?_

-¿_Perdón?_ –levantándome –_Creí que el acuerdo era no tenerlos._

_-¡Nunca acordamos eso! _

-_Hanji…_

-¡_Tengo hambre y no tienes comida, mejor me voy a casa de mis padres_! –dijo, tirando la puerta.

-_Como quieras…_

No era nuestra primera discusión esa maldita semana. Realmente no nos estaba yendo tan bien como deseábamos, era como si cada cosa diminuta se convirtiera en un motivo para que ella corriera a casa de esos malditos viejos.

-"_¿Será que nos estamos cansando el uno del otro?"-_pensé en ese momento al ver que de nuevo nuestros estilos de vida podrían separarnos.

Me levanté del sillón para ir a hablar con ella. Detestaba discutir.

-_Mierda…_ -susurré, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Ahí estaba ella.

-_Disculpa…_ -dijo, mirando al suelo apenada –_Yo…_

Sin pensarlo, la abrasé.

-_Si no discutimos no sería entretenido_ –dije para animarla.

-_Idiota…_ -rió.

-_Quiero comer pasta y haces una deliciosa. Vamos al supermercado_ –susurré, acariciando su cabellera.

-_Hmm_…

-No entiendo, s_e supone que habíamos acordado no tenerlos. ¿Olvidaste lo que hablamos estando en Inglaterra aquella vez? Quien se negó fuiste tú, de hecho. ¿Por qué el cambio ahora?_

-_Sé lo que dije, Levi_… –susurró entre gimoteos –_Pero es que no contaba que…_

_-Dime –_interrumpiéndola.

_-Estoy embarazada._

-_Ah…_ -dije un poco nervioso ante la noticia –_Dijiste aquella vez que no habría problema, que tenías todo controlado _–separándome, la miré –_Recuerdo que dijiste que no deseabas usar condón, que no te agradaba la sensación._

_-¡Sé lo que dije!_ –respondió molesta –_¡Deja ya de recordármelo! _

Reí.

_-¿¡Dije algo gracioso!?_ – preguntó fastidiada.

-_Parece que yo gané…_

_-¿¡Tienes idea de la situación!? Mis padres no saben que nosotros teníamos relaciones sexuales y son muy a la antigua… ¡Me van a matar!_

-_¿Y? Sólo un idiota no lo vería. ¿Qué clase de personas siendo novios viajan a otro país y no tienen sexo al poder estar solos sin el acoso de sus padres, asistentes y demás personas?_

-_¡Eran viajes de trabajo! Fue tu culpa, tú tuviste esa idea pervertido._

-_Y no te negaste…_ -Susurré –_Y si mal no recuerdo, lo disfrutaste bastante._

-_¡Cállate! _–gritó sonrojada.

-_Hanji, no hagas una tormenta de esto. Tienes dos meses, ¿no?_

-_Sí, ¿y?_

-_Nuestra boda es dentro de un par de meses. Una vez casados ya no tendrán que fastidiar y podrás decirles: "mamá, papá; me acosté con mi esposo antes. Ah, y serán abuelos"_

-_Quiero golpearte, ¿sabías?_

-_El bastardo de Erwin se alegrará. Y mejor será no contarle a Talin, sabes cómo es_.

-_No me dejará en paz, ¿verdad?_ –dijo entre risas.

-_No…_ -susurré, mirándola fijamente –_No estará mal escuchar a alguien llamarme "padre"._

_-¿Feliz? _

-_Mucho…_ -murmuré sonriente.

-_Con que Pasta –abrazándome un poco más._

-_Sí. Y un poco de fruta no caería mal. Hay que celebrar._

-_¿Fruta para celebrar?_ –rió _–¿Acaso tenemos dieciséis?_

-_Fuiste tú quien impuso esa forma de celebración. Dijiste, cuando te pedí noviazgo que cada vez que tuviéramos algo importante lo hiciéramos con fruta. Quiero sandía…_

-_Ah…con que aún recuerdas ese día…_ -murmuró, abrazándome con más fuerza.

-_Sé que estábamos comprometidos desde nuestra infancia, pero en esa ocasión; fue la primera vez que quise ser tu novio y futuro esposo con todo mi corazón, loca._

-_Gracias…_ -besándome.

...

Pensé que luego de habernos casado y anunciado que íbamos a ser padres, nuestra familia dejaría el acoso y no cargarían de tanto trabajo a Hanji al estar embarazada.

Como siempre, me equivoco con mis suegros y mi padre.

Decidieron castigarnos hasta más no poder al saber que su querida hija, se casó siendo impura y que para colmo su nieta fue concebida en un ambiente no puro. Realmente no entendía cómo unos putos científicos tuviesen creencias religiosas tan marcadas.

-_¿Cansada? _–pregunté, entrando a la oficina de mi esposa –_Veo que tienes mucho trabajo._

-_Sí, ¿y tú?_

-_Nada que una taza de café no pueda ayudar_ –respondí, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente –_Toma_ –pasándole un poco de té.

-_¿Manzanilla? _

-_No. Parece que Mike ha consumido todos los paquetes._

-_¿Pasa algo malo?_

-_Yo me encargo._

-_Levi…_

_-Hanji, no quiero más preocupaciones para ti. Nuestra hija no se lo merece_.

-_Sólo tengo 7 meses. No es como si estuviese impedida_ –tomando la taza -_Habla._

-_Lo haremos en casa_ –tomando su bolso.

-¿_¡Qué se supone que haces!? _–reclamó.

-_Me llevo a mi esposa e hija. Después del té nos vamos _–saliendo luego de hablar.

-¡_Cómo detesto que me hagas eso!_ –gritó como loca. Espantando a los demás.

Había pasado escasos cinco minutos del asunto del bolso, cuando salió furiosa de su oficina. Realmente comenzaba a acostumbrarme a su humor; después de los meses de nauseas, vómitos y antojos uno más extraño que otro, el que me viera con esos ojos asesinos por quitarla de su trabajo para que fuese a descansar, era lo de menos.

-_Hoy tardaste unos cuantos minutos_ –repliqué en tono de burla.

-¡_Calla!_ –respodió molesta –_Vamos a casa_ –caminando hacia el ascensor.

-_¿¡Qué hiciste!? _–preguntó nervioso Moblit, quien pasaba por ahí –¡_Dime por favor que no la quitaste del escritorio a fuerzas de nuevo!_

_-¿Algo malo?_

_-¿¡NO LO ENTIENDES!? Mañana se va a desquitar conmigo. Todas las mañanas quiere matarme. ¡Es tu culpa!_

Mirando cómo el hijo de Mike temía por su vida y tomando mis cosas junto con las de mi esposa, sentí un dolor conocido por mi cuerpo.

-"_Mierda, no de nuevo_" –pensé al recordar que esos dolores de cuello y espalda aún seguían ahí –"¿_Y ahora por qué_? _No me siento cansado, y no quiero abandonar mi estilo de vida…_" –pensé al caminar, tras sentir que esta vez el dolor era más intenso; como si alguien clavara una aguja en mi cuello.

Tratando de no darle tanta importancia, marché en dirección a una Hanji que susurraba uno que otro insulto en espera por mí.

_-¿Pasa algo?_ –preguntó al notar el cambio en mi semblante.

-_No _–mentí –_No pasa nada_ –insistí.

Detestaba cuando no era sincero con ella, la única persona que realmente no ve veía como un loco después de aquel suceso en la tina.

-_Vamos a casa_ –dije.

Estando en el ascensor, pensé en todo el apoyo que mi ahora enojada esposa me había dado durante estos diez años. Desde acompañarme a esas malditas sesiones con el Dr. Pixis, hasta soportar mis relatos acerca de las conversaciones que tuve con ese demonio. Así como apoyarme en esas ocasiones dónde realmente sentí que la depresión estaba siendo algo real, que me estaba consumiendo a tal punto que en ciertas ocasiones olvidaba que el suceso de la tina había sido culpa de Belfegor; cayendo en la creencia que sí había sido yo quien había quebrado ese espejo y había decidido cortarme mis venas para acabar con mi vida.

-_Te amo_ –dijo entre susurros como disculpa.

-_Culpa a nuestra hija, parece que ella está alborotando esas hormonas al máximo_ –respondí en tono de burla.

-_Entonces se parecerá a su padre en el humor._

_-Creo que será al revés, Hanji. Se parecerá en eso, a ti._

_-No creas que no te escuché._

_-Esa es la idea, loca –_respondí, dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios.

_-Debo comprar ropa nueva… _-suspiró.

_-Talin estaría encantado de ir._

_-Él no es mi esposo._

_-Hanji, sabes bien que eso de la ropa…Comprar es una mierda_ –voltee a verla –_Hanji, no…No lo hagas acá…_

-_Eres de lo peor…_ -dijo con sus ojos vidriosos y un poco rojizos –_No te preocupes…_

_-¿A qué horas deseas ir?_

_-No quiero._

_-Ahorrémonos la pelea. Sabes bien que te diré un sí y que…_

_-Dije que no._

La puerta del ascensor se abrió.

Dejé que caminara, no quería armar escándalo en medio del estacionamiento de la empresa. Así que sacando las llaves del maletín, abrí el carro, observándola entrar furiosa y con una que otra lágrima en sus mejillas.

-"_Soy un idiota_" –pensé

Una vez colocado las cosas en la parte trasera, me metí al carro.

No dijo ni una palabra. Y como siempre lo hacía cuando se molestaba, miró hacia la ventana ignorándome completamente.

-_Anda, grita._

-_No tengo ganas…_ -limpiándose con su suéter las lágrimas.

-_Hanji, sabes que detesto ir de compras. Pero siempre voy contigo._

-_Entonces di que sí de inmediato_.

-_Estoy cansado_.

-_¿¡Y cómo crees que estoy yo!? ¡Si no lo recuerdas, estoy embarazada! Y también trabajo al mismo ritmo que tú. ¿¡Quién está más cansado de los dos!? _–gritó -¡_Con gusto cambiaría de cuerpo contigo pero no puedo! ¿O es que me dirás ahora que esa tal Belfegor no te deja ser útil de nuevo?_ –callándose inmediatamente –_No puede ser…_ -susurró –_Disculpa yo…_

-_Estás cansada, lo entiendo_ –murmuré.

Arranqué el automóvil.

No hablamos nada durante ese recorrido. Hubiese sido incómodo hacerlo en ese momento.

Hanji tuvo razón como en la mayoría de las veces. No había razón para no acompañarla a comprar algo de ropa. De todas maneras lo poco que tenía ya no estaba siendo ropa útil, la panza del bebé estaba creciendo más de lo esperado.

En aquella ocasión pensé que quizá, nuestra querida Helena iba a tener la altura de su madre. Eso me causó un poco de risa que no pude disimular.

Una carcajada salió de mi boca.

-_¿Pasa algo?_ –preguntó en un tono dulce.

_-Nuestra hija será tan alta como tú._

_-Preferiría que fuese más baja. No es tan divertido ser mujer y ser alta._

_-¿Así que prefieres que sea de mi altura?_

_-Levi yo…_

_-Ya te he dicho que no me molesta ser más bajo que tú_.

_-Lamento mucho la manera en que te grité. _

_-¿Quieres comer helado cuando vayamos por ropa?_ –pregunté, al querer desviar el tema para alegrarla un poco.

_-¿Acaso deseas que engorde más?_

_-¿No se supone que el trato es: "en la riqueza y pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad"? Creo que eso incluye en embarazos, locura y cuando desees asesinarme._

_-¡Oye!_

Ambos reímos ante el comentario.

-_Hoy puedes cocinar, eso despeja tu mente._

-_Sabes que eso de la cocina no es lo mío_.

-_De todas maneras quiero comer algo preparado por ti_ –dijo, mirándome.

-_¿Emparedado o algo precalentado? Mi menú es variado _–dije entre risas aquella vez.

-_Hmm, quiero un emparedado de jamón con queso. Nuestra hija insiste_ –rió –_Disculpa, me molesté mucho contigo hoy._

-_Comienzo a acostumbrarme, al menos no quisiste tirarme algo hoy_ –reí –_Duerme, parece que hoy habrá más presas de lo común._

-_Escuché que hoy había un desfile o algo así –_señaló, acariciando su barriga –_Si no tiene tu altura, tendrá tu paciencia…y patea como tú, auch._

_-¿Con que volvió a moverse?_ –pregunté, tocando con mi mano derecha la barriga de Hanji y tomando el volante con la izquierda –_Oh vaya, comienzo a temer por sus compañeros de escuela. _

-_Yo por su esposo_ –dijo entre risas.

-_Helena será soltera hasta que cumpla treinta._

-_¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Nuestra hija no será soltera hasta esa edad! Y menos si se parece a ti. _

_-Se parecerá a ti, al menos eso deseo… _-susurré.

Retomé el volante con las dos manos al ver que la presa se había despejado.

Escuchando de fondo la fastidiosa música de Hanson que tanto le agradaba a Hanji y que para mi desgracia mantenía en su Ipod. Pude sentir ese dolor de cuello y espalda de nuevo.

-_Hola Levi. ¿Me recuerdas?_ –dijo entre susurros –_Así que el nombre que elegiste para tu hija es Helena, con que se llamará Helena Smith…_ -rió.

-"_No puede ser. Ella de nuevo…_" –pensé.

-_Sí, sí lo es Levi. Será mejor que esta vez vengas conmigo por las buenas porque el trato era tu alma, mas no creas que no pueda tomar el de tu esposa o la querida alma de esa bebé aún no nacida. ¿Quieres saber algo interesante? Ella tendrá ese bello color de ojos tuyos y ese color de cabello tan bello de su madre._

-_"¡Calla!" _–grité en mi mente –¡_No te metas con ellas!_

-_El contrato no ha sido roto. No creas que el hecho que te haya dejado en paz por diez años quiera decir que ya estás libre. ¿Qué son diez años para un demonio? Son un abrir y cerrar de ojos_. Así que dime cómo deseas que sean las cosas, ¿por las buenas o las malas?

…...

Bueno, este cap es uno extra. No pensaba escribir algo de este Fic, porque en buena teoría era uno de un único capítulo, pero bueno… ¿A quién le importan las reglas? XDDD Se hicieron para romperse, ¿no?

No sé si habrá un TERCER capítulo, porque bueno XDDDDD Este me salió de la manga.

¿Les gustó? ^^ Feliz año.


	3. Extra 2

**La llamada a Belfegor ( Capítulo extra 2)**

...

_Fue Belfegor actuando y demostrándome que su juego había empezado._

...

El mareo se intensificó tras escuchar esas malditas palabras resonar en mi cabeza.

_-¡Déjame en paz!_ –grité.

Sin medir las consecuencias, frené de golpe el auto en medio de la auto pista en la que viajábamos.

_-¡Levi! ¿¡Qué sucede!?_ –preguntó Hanji, poniendo sus manos al frente para no lastimarse.

No respondí.

Escuchando de fondo las bocinas de los autos y uno que otro insulto por parte de aquellos que pasaban al lado nuestro, tragué un poco de saliva al analizar las palabras de la pelirroja demonio.

_-¡Responde! ¿¡Qué es lo que sucede, por qué rayos acabas de detenerte de esa manera en medio de la pista!? ¿¡Acaso deseas matarnos!?_ –gritó histérica mi esposa no entender nada de lo que sucedía.

-_Ella tiene razón_ –indicó Belfegor entre risas dentro de mi cabeza –_No sería divertido si mueres acá…Si es así, quizá sea mi jefe quien te reciba; y yo no quiero eso. Sería mucho mejor que pasaras por mis aposentos primero y te quedaras ahí. ¿Deseas debilitarme?_

-_Calla_ –respondí de forma cortante para el demonio.

-_¿¡Disculpa!? _–preguntó Hanji al escuchar mis palabras.

Era normal que surgiera tal confusión, yo era el único que escuchaba a Belfegor y el único que sentía esos malditos escalofríos al escucharla hablar.

-_No te resistas, Levi_ –insistió entre risas.

_-¡Dije que cierres la maldita boca!_ –grité más fuerte para esa maldita.

-_Hoy te pasaste…_ -respondió mi esposa, sacando su celular –_Hola, necesito que vengas a traernos a la calle principal. Sí, cerca de ese centro comercial_ –colgó.

No me di cuenta de la situación al lado. La pelirroja capturaba toda mi atención.

-_No te preocupes, porque si no soy yo quien acaba contigo, tú mismo te hundirás…_ -susurró.

_-¡Basta!_ –grité más fuerte –_¡No me llevarás ni a mí, mucho menos a ellas!_

_-Eso lo veremos_ –rió.

Mi esposa me miró estupefacta.

-_¿Levi? _–preguntó Hanji al no entender mis palabras _– ¿A qué te refieres con que "no me llevarás ni a mí, mucho menos a ellas"? No me digas que estás hablando con… -_contuvo la respiración ante el asombro _-No…No puede ser…_ -tomando el celular de nuevo, marcó –_Hola, Erwin. Te necesito, ven rápido. Sí, estamos en la pista cerca de ese centro comercial camino a casa. Levi no se ve bien; apresúrate._

-_Que empiece el juego, Levi. Te arrepentirás de no haber ido conmigo a la primera_ –habló en un tono serio.

Estaba temblando. Belfegor no solo se contentaría con llevarme, quería jugar antes de hacerlo y eso no me alegraba para nada.

_-"¿Pero qué clase de juegos?"_ –pensaba, tratando de recuperar la cordura _-¿Acaso los humanos somos tan poca cosa para los demonios que el jugar con una vida humana es nada?_ –susurré.

-_Levi…_ -susurró Hanji –_Me duele…_

-"_Con que se divierte conmigo, la muy maldita"_ –pensé sin prestarle atención a mi esposa.

Su vos se escuchó más penetrante en mi cabeza como nunca en mi vida.

-_Juguemos entonces…_ -volvió a hablar entre risas.

-_Basta, ¿¡acaso no viste todo el daño que hiciste por seis años!? _–grité desesperado dentro del auto _–¿¡Cuándo será el día que me dejarás en paz!?_ –insistí en estado de desesperación.

-_No me siento bien…_ Y arde, mis piernas… -susurró Hanji _–Le…Levi…_ -gimió.

Belfegor no respondió.

-_Sé que eres alguien capaz de matarme_ –murmuré –_No tienes que probarme tu poder…_ –insistí en vos alta.

De nuevo rió.

-_Maldita…_ -dije tras ser el único en escucharla.

-¡_Levi!_ –gritó desesperada Hanji al no atenderla _–¡Levi ah, mis piernas!_

Fui descuidado aquella vez.

_-¿Pasa algo malo?_ –pregunté, volteando mi mirada hacia ella.

Y ahí vi las consecuencias de haberme metido en territorios oscuros al haber sido presa de mi soledad, tristeza y falta de fe cuando era apenas un mocoso.

Sus piernas estaban ensangrentadas por una razón desconocida para mí.

-_No puede ser_… -susurré, metiéndole la marcha lo más rápido posible.

Manejé como un desquiciado hacia el hospital más cercano.

Nunca pensé que ella actuara tan rápido y de esa manera en esa ocasión, dañando a mi esposa y a mi hija no nacida con sus sucios juegos. Porque eso era todo eso para ese maldito demonio; un juego.

De la manera más estúpida entendí que mi vida estaba marcada, y que escapar de eso que llevaba amarrado conmigo desde mis seis años no iba a ser tan sencillo de eliminar de mi vida.

Fue Belfegor actuando y demostrándome que su juego había empezado.

….

Había llegado finalmente al hospital. Sin que me dejaran entrar con Hanji, esperé en la sala de espera como normalmente lo hacen en esos casos.

Estaba más que asustado, sabía que si algo le pasaba a alguna de ellas; sería de nuevo algo causado por mi culpa.

_-Soy un idiota _–me dije sentado en espera de alguna respuesta.

_-Finalmente pudimos llegar _–expresó la voz de mi padre.

_-Erwin… -_susurré_ –Creí que estabas ocupado._

_-No para ti, hijo._

Tenía años de no escucharlo llamarme de esa manera.

_-Entiendo, gracias por venir._

_-Levi _–susurró otra voz conocida.

_-Mike, disculpa las molestias._

_-Tranquilo, estábamos en la oficina; cuando Hanji llamó a tu padre._

_-Ya veo… _

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada luego de esas leves palabras.

...

Había pasado unos días luego del suceso del hospital. Hanji estaba en casa, tomando un descanso como el doctor lo había pedido, luego que según él el stress y el haberse sobrepasado con las cosas que alzaba había generado los dolores. Mandó unas cuantas cremas para los rasguños que aparecieron en las piernas de mi esposa y que la hicieron sangrar; causadas por el mismo stress y que según el doctor Arlelt, pudieron ser provocadas por la misma al estar cansada sin darse cuenta.

Al menos eso dijo el doctor Armin Arlelt al verla. Pero yo sabía cuál era la verdad. Todo fue culpa de ella al haber empezado su juego tenebroso.

Me quedé en casa trabajando, era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de haber causado casi la muerte de mi hija y un daño irreversible a mi esposa.

_-Estaré en la oficina, ¿estás segura que no quieres leer el periódico? _–pregunté sosteniéndolo en mis manos.

_-Sí_ –dijo sonriente acostada sobre la cama –_Quiero ver algo de televisión, casi nunca puedo. ¿Me pasas esos estuches de allá?_

-_¿Los que tienen a esos asiáticos? _–pregunté caminando hacia el estante -_¿Así que decides cambiarme por ellos? _–hablé en un tono burlón, dejando el periódico cerca de los DVD.

_-¿Celoso?_

-_Un poco… ¿Estos?_

_-Sí._

Caminé hacia ella con los malditos DVD, esos con doramas coreanos que tanto adoraba Hanji y que me incitaban a dormir cuando decidía verlos junto con ella.

-_Merezco al menos un premio por mi trabajo, ¿no crees?_

_-Claro_ –susurró, tomando mi rostro.

_-Nada mal…_ -murmuré, rosando sus labios con los míos.

Sin decir más, nos besamos cómo hace mucho no lo hacíamos.

-_Un poco de cereal no caería nada mal…_ -murmuró al separarse –_Tu hija y yo lo queremos._

-_Comienzo a ver que seré el perdedor en esta familia_ –reí tímidamente –_Desde dónde yo lo veo, tendremos que agregar un pequeño Levi luego de Helena para equilibrar las cosas._

-_Ya veremos, primero hay que esperar por nuestra hija_ –dijo en un tono serio –_No quiero apresurar las cosas._

-_Hanji…_

-_Tengo hambre_ –insistió.

-_No discutiremos, el Dr. Arlelt dijo que lo mejor era evitarte cualquier problema._

_-Trata de entender…_

_-Claro…_ -dije al levantarme rápidamente de la cama.

_-¡Levi!_

-_Cereal con un poco de leche_ –dije, marchándome a la cocina.

Estaba un poco molesto. Ella no quería tener más hijos, y eso era algo malo para mí, quien era hijo único como Hanji. No deseaba que Helena creciera tan sola como yo lo hice.

-_Maldición… _-susurré al entrar a la cocina.

Preparé el desayuno como le agradaba a mi esposa. Antes que la leche, siempre iba el cereal, luego la leche con un poco de bananas cortadas exactamente en el tamaño justo; revolviendo todo al final en espera de que se convirtiera en una masa irreconocible.

Ahora que lo pienso, Hanji era más perfeccionista en esas cosas.

Serví el jugo mientras el cereal se hacía una masa rara y pegajosa.

-_No entiendo cómo come esa mierda de esa manera, parece mierda_ –dije en voz alta, trayendo la bandeja de madera para que comiese tranquilamente en cama.

Entré al cuarto con la comida.

-_Dejaré esto, debo ir a revisar unas cosas en la oficina._

-_Son las siete de la mañana, se supone que entras a las nueve_ –acomodando la bandeja _–¿O es que deseas evitarme desde temprano?_

-_Dijimos que no íbamos a discutir._

-_No recuerdo haber acordado nada_ –respondió, revolviendo el cereal con la cuchara –_Quiero hablar._

_-Yo no._

_-Que mal, se supone que debemos encontrar un balance._

-_Pondré esa mierda de dorama_ –dije, tomando los DVD –_Aquí dice "Personal Taste", "Dream High" y unos cuantos más._

-_Quiero ver "Dr. Jin", ¿está ahí? _–habló con la boca llena.

-_Sí_ –respondí cortante, poniendo el CD dentro de mi Play Station 4 que fue encendido minutos atrás por Hanji.

No dije nada más por unos cuantos minutos en espera que el CD funcionara para que ella se distrajera al menos por una hora, antes de que volviera a necesitarme.

-_Quizá éste te guste; habla de economía, política, historia y amor._

-_Ah…_ -susurré, dándole la espalda.

-_¿Crees en las reencarnaciones? _

No respondí.

-_Yo sí. Y si vuelvo a nacer, quisiera volver a verte y que nos conozcamos de nuevo. Quiero ser tu esposa en ese tiempo también _–señaló con un tono serio –_Aunque dudes, yo quiero volver a enamorarme de ti, aunque no sea perfecto yo…_

-_Hanji _–interrumpí –_No estaría nada mal volver a vernos en otra vida._

-_Quiero que Helena también esté_ –susurró –_Sé que me costó mucho aceptar mi embarazo, pero nunca la odié; simplemente tuve miedo._

Me voltee, caminando hacia ella; me senté a su lado en la cama.

Respondí de manera más amable.

-_No quiero que Helena se crie de la manera que yo lo hice_.

-_Amo a mi hija, Levi –_insistió.

-_Lo sé. ¿A qué le tuviste miedo al saber que estabas embarazada?_

-_No quería ser como mi madre. Una mujer fría que sólo se preocupaba por los negocios y el enriquecimiento. Una mujer que dejara a su hija con sus nanas, mientras ella trabajaba por querer ser alguien exitosa._

-_Tampoco quiero ser como Erwin…_ -susurré, apoyando mi espalda al respaldar de la cama –_Quiero jugar con Helena, verla crecer; matar a los chicos que quieran acercarse a ella_.

-_Malvado_ –dijo entre risas –_Helena se molestará si haces eso y yo también_.

-_Si tenemos un segundo hijo, Helena tendrá con quien jugar_ –insistí.

-_No quiero abandonar mi trabajo, me encanta_._ Por eso no quería tener hijos desde el inicio._

-_Entiendo…_ -murmuré.

-_Lo siento…_

-_Al menos tuvimos a Helena, es un milagro…_ -me levanté.

-_Por favor, perdóname._

-_No se puede tener todo en la vida, Hanji. Eso lo aprendí desde mis seis años_ –respondí un poco triste –_Gracias de todas maneras…_

_-¿Por qué me agradeces en estos momentos?_

-_Por darme algo que nunca imaginé tener: Una familia_ –expresé.

Caminé hacia la puerta, cuando mi esposa habló.

-_Entiendo si te molestas conmigo_._ Sé que aunque dije que no desea ser como mi madre, estoy siento egoísta al igual que ella._

_-No estoy molesto, simplemente me entristece que deseemos cosas diferentes_ –respondí, dándole la espalda –_Dejaré la puerta abierta del cuarto y oficina por si me necesitas, Hanji. _

-_Lamento no ser la esposa que necesitas y buscabas._

-_Antes de ti, no quería esposa ni buscaba nada._

-_¿Y ahora?_

-_El matrimonio es un dolor de culo, pero al menos me divierto en este camino extraño que es la vida. Y lo hago contigo, cuatro ojos de mierda_ –respondí, caminando hacia la oficina luego de hablar.

Tuve ese sentimiento de nuevo en mi corazón.

-"_Me pregunto si nuestras diferencias podrían separarnos en el futuro_" –pensé al entrar a la oficina.

-_Yo puedo responderte eso_ –dijo ella como eco en mi cabeza -_¿Quieres saber algunas cosas de tu futuro, Levi? Llámame y te lo diré._

_-No _–respondí con determinación –_Será mejor que no insistas, no eres nadie en mi vida._

Rió con todas sus fuerzas.

_-¡Basta Belfegor, no quiero nada más contigo, fuera de mi vida!_ –grité.

-_Iluso… _-susurró.

_-¡Aléjate de mi vida! ¿¡Por qué sigues aquí fastidiándome!?_

Ella habló dentro de mi mente como solía gustarle.

_Aún no te has dado cuenta que todo esto se debe a tu llamado. Tú me deseaste, me buscaste ¿y ahora te preguntas por qué está pasando todo esto? Los demonios no somos tan fáciles de invocar, ¿sabías eso? Para llamarme necesitas de tu excremento; ¿quieres hacerlo de esa manera? No me opongo, las heces me resultan atrayentes; debo confesar. _

_No creas que el simple hecho de haberte dejado vivir una vida tranquila y hasta laboriosa me haya hecho desaparecer. Las cosas no funcionan de esa manera en nuestro mundo, y para nuestro tiempo; y no pienso cambiarlo por ti. ¿Qué es el tiempo para un demonio?_

_Ustedes los humanos creen que esto es un juego, que no existe nada de espíritus, demonios, ángeles, reyes, Dioses y mi amo. ¡Pero qué risa me dan ustedes patéticos seres indefensos e imbéciles!_

_Anda, dame un sí definitivo para llevarte conmigo y hacerme más poderoso de lo que ya soy. ¿Crees que puedes escapar de mí así tan fácil? Invocarme requirió mucho dolor y tristeza, así como desesperación de tu corazón; ¿crees que me iré así tan rápido después de esperarte por diez míseros años?_

_No me hagas reír, Levi. No me tientes si no quieres perder lo único que te importa en esta vida. No trates de pasarte de listo, porque te advierto que puedo llamar a los demás príncipes para jugar un poco contigo. ¿Qué eliges entonces, quieres que sea tu amo y señor en tu patética vida?_

_Quiero escucharlo de esos labios tan hermosos que Él hizo. Anda, escupe esas palabras. Son sencillas, déjame guiarte: Belfegor, yo Levi Smith estoy dispuesto a dejarte ser mi amo y señor en mi vida y en mi corazón. A partir de este momento me declaro tuyo para siempre y a cambio de todos los beneficios que puedas darme; te daré mi alma._

_¿Qué tal?, bellas palabras; ¿verdad?_

_Dime chico laborioso, ¿estás dispuesto a darme lo que me prometiste hace años o deseas ver más muestras de que mi existencia es más real y peligrosa de lo que imaginaste?_

Tuve miedo de sus palabras. Era la primera vez que su vos sonaba fría, molesta y hasta desafiante; como si comenzara a cansarse de mi ignorancia acerca del poder que tenía.

...

¿Cómo estuvo? Uff hasta yo tendría miedo de esas amenazas.

¡Nos vemos luego!

Sé que comparado a los demás FF que he escrito este es el menos "popular", realmente agradezco a aquellos que leen, aunque sea una única persona que lo lea; yo soy feliz. Decir gracias a TODA clase de comentario, siempre ayudan a mejorar.

Este capítulo va dedicado a Alkimista Aurum, ella fue quien sugirió una continuación y bueno es gracias a ella que existen.

También decir que gracias a ciertas conversaciones con Moka Torota, he podido inspirarme para ciertas cosas para este fic, ¡gracias loquilla!

Ah se me olvidaba decir, que a diferencia de lo que están acostumbrados con mis demás FF, estos caps extras serán cortos XDDDD.


End file.
